Bruce Willis
Bruce Willis (1955 - ) Deaths in Film *''Billy Bathgate (1991)'' [Bo Weinberg]: Drowned when Dustin Hoffman's thugs drop him into the water after putting his feet in cement. *''Mortal Thoughts (1991)'' [James Urbanski]: Throat slit with a box-cutter by Demi Moore when he tries to rape her. *''Death Becomes Her (1992)'' [Dr. Ernest Menville]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his body is shown lying in his coffin when Goldie Hawn and Meryl Streep come to his funeral. *''Twelve Monkeys (1995)'' [James Cole]: Shot in the back by police in the airport, after he draws a gun in an attempt to stop David Morse from escaping with the virus. *''The Jackal (1997)'' [The Jackal]: Shot repeatedly by Richard Gere in the subway station, after Bruce suddenly pulls his gun after being wounded (in the throat) by Mathilda May. (The DVD includes an alternate ending in which Mathilda, not Richard, kills Bruce.) *''Armageddon (1998)'' [Harry S. Stamper]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by setting off the bomb to destroy the asteroid. *''The Sixth Sense (1999)'' [Malcolm Crowe]: Shot in the stomach by Donnie Wahlberg in Bruce's bedroom. The movie initially leads us to believe that Bruce survived the shooting, but it's revealed at the end that he was killed and he's been a ghost throughout most of the movie. *''Hart's War (2002)'' [Colonel William A. McNamara]: Executed with a shot to the head by the prison camp commander. *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)'' [William Rose Bailey]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Demi Moore in his jet; we only see the gun against his head, followed by the sound of the shot (with a close up of the bullet being fired). *''Sin City (2005)'' [Hartigan]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (shown as a negative-image "white silhouette") by the side of the road, in order to prevent Powers Boothe from using him to find Jessica Alba. The sequel Sin City: A Dame To Kill For ''features Willis as a hallucination that haunts Alba. *''16 Blocks (2006) [Jack Mosley]: Although he survives the actual movie, the DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is shot to death by David Zayas. *''Grindhouse'' ''(Planet Terror) (2007)'' [Lieutenant Muldoon]: Shot to death by Naveen Andrews and Freddy Rodriguez after Bruce changes into his mutant form. *''Surrogates (2009)'' [Greer]: Playing both a human and his robot avatar, Bruce's avatar is torn apart by a mob of humans (His human form survives the film). *''Catch 44 (2011)'' [Mel]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Malin Akerman. *''Setup (2011) ''Biggs: Shot to death (along with several of his cohorts) in a shootout with rival mobsters. *''The Cold Light of Day (2012) ' Shaw:'' ''Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Joseph Mawle as Bruce's son (Henry Cavill) looks on in shock after entering a car. His body is later seen when Sigourney Weaver has her cohorts drag him away. *Looper (2012)' [''Old Joe]: (1) Killed by his younger self (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) immediately after being sent back through time to be assassinated in one timeline. (2) After coming back into a second timeline and avoiding the first death, Bruce ceases to exist after his younger self shoots himself in the chest in order to stop Willis from killing Emily Blunt and her psychic son (Pierce Gagnon). *''The Prince (2014) ' [Omar]: Shot in the chest by Jason Patric. *Vice ''(2015) ' [Julian Michaels]: Shot repeatedly by Thomas Jane. *''Extraction (2015) '[Leonard Turner]: Shot in the abdomen by D.B. Sweeney. He later dies of his wounds, as evidenced by Kellan Lutz visiting his grave near the end of the film. *Precious Cargo (2016)' [''Eddie]:'' Shot in the head by Lydia Hull. Deaths in Television *Miami Vice: No Exit (1984)'' [Tony Amato]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Katherine Borowitz on the courthouse steps; we only hear the shots before the closing credits start. *''The Twilight Zone: Shatterday (1985)'' [Peter Jay Novins]: Playing a dual role as the old "Peter" and the new one, the old one ceases to exist as the new one takes over. *''The Late Show with David Letterman (2005; unknown episode)'' [Himself]: Jumps off a building when convinced that he's invincible (or something to that extent) while David Letterman and the audience watch in shock. (Played for comedic effect obviously.) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Demi Moore * Mr. Emma Heming * Father of Rumer Willis, Scout LaRue Willis and Tallulah Belle Willis Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by slashing Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by illness Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Performers with disabilities Category:German actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer